


Guess Who's Back?

by tobiosvolleyball



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Endgame Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oh God Yes, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Reunited and It Feels So Good, still bad at tagging but getting better, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosvolleyball/pseuds/tobiosvolleyball
Summary: He's finally home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Atsumu Miya, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 77





	Guess Who's Back?

Hinata's feet thudded against the ground lightly, creating a tiny echo in the empty hallway. He was finally back in Japan, and it was moments before his match with his boyfriend that he hasn't seen in 2 freakin' years. He giggled lightly, ready to impress Kageyama to the core with his new skills. He'll make Kageyama fall in love with him all over again!... after he goes to the bathroom. He stood in front of the bathroom door, ready to walk in, but a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Not gonna have bowel problems today, right?"

And Hinata's heart fluttered in his chest. His breath hitched and his adrenaline rushed even more. Eyesight fuzzy, he turned around to see the one boy he's been practically dying to see since he left for Brazil. 

"KAGEYAMAAAA!" Hinata yelled, rushing towards him and burying himself into his chest. "You're still taller than me, idiot!"

"You'll never surpass my height, babe," Kageyama smirked, not even trying to suppress his soft laugh. He closed his eyes and giggled along with Hinata.

"Okay, okay but I have so much to tell y-" Hinata started, but another voice interrupted him.

"Tryna steal my spiker, hah Tobio-kun?" Atsumu laughed, strolling behind him.

"He's always been my spiker, y'know Atsumu-san," Kageyama smirked.

They glared at each other for a second, before bursting into their own laughter. Hinata followed with his own sounds of laughter slightly after.

He's so glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, katsukisquirk here! Thank you so much for reading! I got this idea of a short fic where Hinata and Kageyama are reunited in my own words. I honestly really enjoyed writing this tiny scenario, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! See you!


End file.
